The Art of Seduction
by Vampire Guys are Best
Summary: Serena and Nate play a game of seduction. One of them must give into their desires before the other and anything goes.
1. Prologue

The Art of Seduction

Prolouge

To outsiders, our life must seem so fucking amazing. But honestly, it sometimes can be anything but. Don't get me wrong. I love shopping at Barney's and Bergdorf's. I love lazing in the Hamptons all summer and going to all the fantastic parties where everyone gets so wasted and trashed. But the worst part about us Upper East Siders is we always need something to entertain us. If we don't have that, then our life has no meaning.

Don't you ever notice how us rich girls spend way too long buying our lingerie when it only stays on you for thirty seconds? We do it because it gives us a thrill when we see the boy's eyes that we dressed up for. The lust behind his look. Because that is our pleasure... Literally. But we all need something or someone to toy with or else we will go insane, especially me. The golden girl who can never sit still and loves to play games.

That is how mine and Nate's little game came to happen.


	2. RRated Kiss

Serena P.O.V

"Stay away from me. Creep." I spit out at some guy who clearly didn't have any common sense.

"Come on baby. It'll feel real good." The guy started.

"Look. You started hitting on me the second I stepped into the bar. And as soon as you started flirting with me, I gave you a very obvious brush-off. So now your flirting is harassment. So fuck off and slink back to your shallow pool of wit and your other pathetic friends so you can keep the small shred of your dignity that you still have." I said, going into full-on bitch mode.

It wasn't that the guy wasn't good looking. He was 6'1, had blue eyes, brown hair. If her heart never belonged to a certain green-eyed boy then she would have definitely flirted back. Probably even would have made out with him in the restroom. But she couldn't and wouldn't betray her true love.

The guy must've been much stupider then Serena first guessed because he still lingered around her. Complete and total loser.

"_God, what does it take to get rid of this guy..." _Serena thought. "_Damn me and my gorgeous blonde locks, my crystallized blue eyes, and my natural good looks." _

"Babes, don't be so quick to say no. You should be flattered I'm interested in you! Besides, it will be a night you'll never forget." he said in his obnoxious voice of his, giving her a wink.

"I am saying NO!" I cried for the last time, I hoped.

"You heard the woman. Now fuck off. Before I give you something you'll never forget. As in, the pain when my fist hits your face repeatedly will be impossible to not remember." My knight in shining armour said, in a menacing tone that sent shivers even up my own spine.

Finally the guy got the hint. He slowly made his way back over to a corner booth where the rest of his pals were getting wasted off their asses, laughing at the whole event finding it quite comical.

I looked up to stare into the beautiful endless eyes of the boy I loved, the one and only Nathaniel Archibald.

"What took you so long? That guy was practically trying to get his cock out for me right here. I kept telling him I wasn't interested but he didn't seem to listen, the little idiotic fucker." I whined, even though I was happy to have my boyfriend in my arms.

Nate stepped back from the embrace saying, "You're just too fucking beautiful babe. That's one of the reasons I'm glad to call you mine."

"You're so corny..." I said between tiny giggles.

"I know. But that's one of the reasons that you love me, right?" Nate asked, looking extremely adorable.

"Of course. But I also love you for your looks too." I said, finally taking a chance to admire my handsome, chiselled boyfriend.

He was wearing a green cashmere sweater; similar to the one Blair bought him years ago. It really made his eyes sparkle. That alone screamed "Fuck me now" to Serena. She would have done it if his designer's men's jeans from Barney's weren't in the way. And his probably cute boxer shorts.

"I was seriously going to give that guy a piece of me. I was gonna make his face lots of pretty colors, none of which would feel good in the morning." I said confidently, just like always.

"I'll take a piece of you anyday." Nate replied cockily.

"And you're the only one who will get a piece of me and enjoy it." I replied with my signature "_you know you love me"_ smirk.

"Sounds intriguing..." Nate said before pulling me into a long passionate kiss.

He put one of his hands on my inner thigh and rested his other dangerously close to my breast.

"How about we get out of here before we put on an r-rated show for these guys?" I asked panting, out of breath from the steamy kiss.

"Good idea. Only question: Your place or mine?"


	3. Jealousy is a Bitch

The music was blaring throughout the club, drowning out everyone's voices as they tried to make conversation. The club was jam-packed. Sweaty bodies were grinding against each other; people swarmed the bar looking for a strong drink and a companion for the night and the drug dealers were taking advantage of all the young ones looking for a higher buzz then alcohol.

Serena felt free. She always did in the clubs. The atmosphere was perfect. She didn't have to be the girl that was amazing at everything. She didn't have to be the face of perfection. She could just be.

All of her friends, the golden ones were spread out around the club. Nate and Chuck were taking shots after shots of tequila. Blair was rolling her eyes at the boy's in their drunken stupor, looking fabulous in a Calvin Klein original dress that was a rich purple colour and suited the brunette perfectly. Kati and Is was doing a faux lesbian dance in the middle of the club wearing dresses from Dolce&Gabbana that left nothing to the imagination, drawing a lot of looks from some disgusted girls and horny guys, whereas Serena wasn't doing anything. She was just dancing near to the bar, swaying her hips side to side. Her hands mindlessly trailed down her body, across her short black sequined mini dress that left everybody breathless. She had no intentions of doing anything. It wasn't her fault that she made all the guys gravitate towards the bar, more specifically towards her. She was hot and she knew it. All the guys knew it too, even the girls. Everyone wanted a piece of Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Nate watched Serena as she danced to the music and let the beat course through her veins. Damn. She looked so fucking beautiful.

"_She always does," _Nate thought.

He watched enviously as guy after guy walked up to Serena, attempting to wrap their arms around her and grope every part of her body they could grab. He was seriously getting pissed. He knew Serena was pushing them away but he didn't know how long she would be sober enough to do that. Hell, he was wasted off his ass and she had drunk almost as much as him. Right now she was holding a red cup that had rum and coke mixed together, taking sips every so often. After she downed the drink she threw it in Blair's direction, continuing to move sexily to the beat.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous. Tons of girls had come up and hit on him, but he had always managed to send them away by dropping that he had a girlfriend. Most of them didn't care about that fact, but he did. He made that very clear. He loved Serena and no matter how wasted he was, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship.

Serena watched as yet another girl walked up to Nate, flirting shamelessly with him. Serena didn't want to feel jealous. She didn't want to feel anything at the moment. That's why she chugged another glass of alcohol. Alcohol didn't make Serena giggly like some people when they drank, or make her confess deep secrets she tried so hard to keep. It just made her feel empty. Numb. But the stabs of jealousy and hurt would not go away, no matter how much she drank.

This girl would not go away. He kept repeating over and over that he had a girlfriend and made it obvious that he wasn't interested but this girl was very persistent. Every five seconds she kept making sexual innuendos involving taking Nate to bed and showing him some "tricks".

Finally he just started to ignore her but even that was impossible. She placed her hand on Nate's leg and brushed it up and down, coming dangerously close to Nate's... "Little Nate".

Serena was very, very angry. The people looking at her could probably see flames in her eyes and she was shooting daggers at Nate and the whore.

"Fine. Two can play at that game then." Serena said, determined to make Nate equally as jealous and mad as she was.

She walked up to a guy that had been flirting with her all night and who was conveniently standing close enough to be in Nate's earshot.

"Hey baby, you change your mind? Decide I am good enough to be with someone as beautiful as you." The guy asked in a haughty tone.

"Still deciding. Are you worthy enough to be with Serena Van Der Woodsen?" She asked with a coy smile on her lips.

"Babe, I will be the best part of your night. How may I serve you my queen?" He said, bowing down and winking at Serena.

Nate tensed as he heard Serena's infectious laugh. He leaned up and looked around for her, still ignoring the crazy chick who couldn't take a hint.

He looked over to his right and saw Serena flirting with some lacrosse player he knew was a senior at Lanceover Academy. Serena had been rejecting the guys that had been hitting on her all night, but now she was practically all over this tool.

He jumped out of his seat, causing the petite stalker to double over onto Chuck's lap, and marched right over to where the jockey and Serena were in full-on flirting mode. Nate pushed the guy away from Serena, trying to put distance between the two.

"Hey dude, chill out!" the guy said, trying to regain his balance.

"Sorry "_dude." _You should just know not to mess with my girl." Nate said in a threatening tone.

"Well, she didn't seem like your girl five seconds ago, Archibald. In fact your name never even came up, isn't that right Sweetheart?" The tool said, directing his attention towards Serena.

Nate got fed up and threw a punch that landed square on the guy's jaw. The two started throwing punch after punch until finally being pulled apart by the bouncer and Chuck.

After getting the two boys separated, Nate pulled Serena outside of the club where there was silence.

"Are you done suffering from testosterone poisoning? What the hell was that Nate?" She cried, her voice rising from anger.

"I could ask you the same question! Why the fuck were you flirting with that douche?" Nate asked, rage clearly seen on his face.

"The same reason you were flirting with that slut." Serena shot back.

"I was trying to push her away! But she wouldn't take no for an answer." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, well it didn't seem like you were pushing her away when her hand was grabbing up on your d-"

"Okay Serena! What, so I get harassed by a girl and you play a game to try to drive me insane? "Nate started, interrupting Serena.

"Seems like it." She said in her bitchiest tone.

"Fine. You want to play? Then game on." Nate said, before walking away and leaving a stunned Serena behind.


	4. The First Step to Seduction is

Serena groaned as she tried to hit the snooze alarm on her clock. She was suffering from an extreme hangover which made her feel as if a sumo wrestler was sitting on her head. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, only to want to close them again from exasperation. Her clock clearly showed her she only had fifteen minutes to get to school. Serena jumped out of bed and rushed to pull herself together before her classes started. She had a big day today. The first day of her and Nate's game and Serena was determined to come out on top.

Fifteen minutes later she was showered, dressed and hailing a cab. She put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle which caused four taxis to stop in their tracks. No one can resist the beauty of the Upper East Side.

Nate rushed out of his trigonometry class and walked down the hallways of Constance Billard, searching for his newly found opponent. He was ready to take action and put himself in the lead of their little game. Finally his roaming eyes found her. She looked beautiful, like always. Could you expect anything less of Serena Van Der Woodsen? Nate felt a prick of jealousy when he saw he wasn't the only one looking at her but he couldn't be mad at Serena. It wasn't her fault.

Serena walked away from the rest of her classmates, purposefully distancing herself for privacy. She'd decided that study period was the perfect time to act on her seduction plan. She heard a pair of footsteps following behind her.

She smiled internally; this boy could just not get enough of her. She wound up in a secluded part of the library that no one knew about. It had a couch, a fireplace and four stacks of books that kept them separated from the other studious types. But neither Serena nor Nate went to the library to study.

She sat cross-legged on the couch, transfixed by the fire. She felt Nate take a seat next to her. She leaned back and rested her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes. When she opened them Nate's face was right in front of hers.

"Can I help you?" Serena breathed, the words barely coming out more than a whisper. Nate leaned in, gently brushing his lips across hers before he pulled away.

"Two can play that game, Ms Van Der Woodsen." He smirked before walking away.

"Oh, so you want to play? Well let the games begin." She said, crossing her legs. When he turned around to respond he lost the ability to speak. Her skirt had ridden up enough for Nate to be able to see her barely-there underwear and her shirt had risen up to reveal her thin, toned stomach.

"Don't do this to me Serena." Nate groaned, literally closing his eyes. He was referring to the fact that he couldn't resist her.

"What?" Serena asked innocently, looking up at him with doe-eyes. She brought her hands up to her shirt and slowly started to unbutton it until the top part of her bra was revealed. "It's a little hot in here, don't you think?"

Nate let out another groan but then his eyes got a gleam of mischievousness. He slowly started to pull his shirt over his head to reveal a perfectly toned, tanned six pack that looked like they should be on a Calvin Klein ad.

It was then Serena's turn to moan. She rolled over on her side; her will-power diminishing.

Nate unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down his zipper, pulling them off his legs. He was standing there in just his boxers while Serena was there with her skirt above her thighs and her shirt completely unbuttoned.

"Please don't do this Nate!" Serena moaned.

"Do what?" He replied in the same innocent tone she had.

When Serena opened her eyes, Nate's face was directly in front of hers.

"I always win when I play games Serena." Nate said, very cockily. As he started to get up Serena pounced up at him and kissed him feverishly. He wasn't prepared so they both toppled over on the ground with her on top of him running her hands over his abs. He tried to suppress a moan, but failed in doing so.

Serena got up off of him and Nate reached up to grab her arm.

"Don't leave. I need you! I need _more_..." He said. She pulled away from him with a smile on her lips and straightened out her skirt.

"You know, since you're standing and I'm down her I can see right up your skirt. It's a _very_ nice view." He said with a smirk.

"And that's all you're gonna see for today pretty boy." Serena said with a smile.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty. How sweet." He said.

"No, I think you're extremely hot." I said and left.

"And I think you're sexy!" He screamed.

She left with a smile perfectly intact on her face. She liked playing games with the man she loved. She couldn't wait to play some more.


	5. Best Date Ever

"So how about a date?" Serena said to her dashing on-off again boyfriend Nate Archibald.

"A date? Now Serena... if that's an attempt to seduce me it isn't working." Nate replied with a lop-sided grin.

"Now Natie" Serena mocked, "I'd never do that. I just want a date with the guy I'm madly in love with."

The corners of Nate's lips turned up into a boyish smile. "Well then. How could I ever say no?"

"Great! 8:00. The palace. In the bar. Be there." Serena said with a coy smile.

"What's with all the one-liners?" Nate asked with a puzzling expression.

"Just being... mysterious." She said with a wink before she turned around and walked down the school's hallway. All of the student's heads turned, of course. Nate just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

'_Why does my girlfriend have to be so hot?' _He asked himself. _'Wait... Because she's Serena Van Der Woodsen'. _

_..._

Serena finished putting on the finishing touches of her makeup for her date with Nate. She went with neutral colors for her makeup, using reddish eye shadow mixed with a coral color, pink tinted blush for her rosy cheeks, a little mascara and eyeliner and a deep red lipstick which would draw everyone's eyes to her luscious lips. She decided to wear a teal colored t-shirt dress by Marc Jacobs and paired it with a pair of gold stilettos that showed off her long-tanned legs.

'_Perfect. Nate won't be able to keep his hands off of me.' _Serena thought with a victorious smirk on her lips.

...

Nate arrived at the Palace at 8:00 on the dot. But of course Serena wasn't there. She was always late. Or what she liked to call "fashionably late".

"Predictable." Nate muttered to himself. He walked over to the bar and took a seat, ordering a Gin and Tonic for his wait. Knowing Serena it would be a while.

...

Nate was finishing off his third Gin and Tonic when Serena walked into the bar. Once Nate spotted her, his eyes bulged out of his head. He should've been used to Serena always looking perfect but she always managed to stop him in his tracks.

"Oh fuck me." Nate muttered to himself, barely audible. But Serena managed to hear.

"Ou. I'd be glad to. So is this you accepting defeat?" She said with a satisfied smirk.

"Of course not. Unless you would want to concede." He replied smoothly.

"Never." She whispered in his ear.

Nate's jeans immediately tightened. Damn. She managed to make him horny by the purest of things.

"You're lucky I have such a high tolerance or I wouldn't be able to finish our date. Oh wait! I mean 'start' our date." He said, changing the topic to distract him from his fantasies.

"Oh Natie... I'm sorry to keep you waiting. But isn't it worth it? Do I not look hot?" She pouted, very seductively.

"Alright. Let's go. I'm excited to start our date."

"Me too." She replied. "But first a drink."

"You better be able to stop Serena." Nate said with a playful expression.

"Of course I can. I want our date as much as you do. I just want one drink!" Serena said with a coy expression. She turned to the bartender and ordered the most erotic drink on the menu. "Sex on the Beach please." The bartender turned and made her drink. He handed it to her with a raise of the eyebrow and a wink and she took a long sip from her glass. Nate just looked at her with her lips resting on the edge of the glass and he immediately felt something in his pants harden.

"Alright. Time to go!" Nate said, leading Serena out of the bar.

Serena just held her smirk of pride in place.

...

Serena had the date all planned out. She had spent the previous evening figuring out the date. They would meet at the Palace for a few drinks, and then take a limo to a sushi place where they would share California rolls and eat some Shari. Then they would go to 21, a hot new nightclub that didn't card. Not that anyone would try to card them...

So far, everything was on plan. They'd had their drinks at the Palace. Henry had taken them to Noogi's Sushi Place where they ate delicious sushi and then had taken them to 21, where they had danced in the middle of the crowd becoming the center of attention, drank more and more alcohol, did shots and just had a good time. Now the date was coming to a close around 2 A.M.

They stumbled out into the street, totally wasted. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Nate's gaze kept glancing down to her cleavage. Serena noticed his gaze and leaned in to capture his lips. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist while hers' went around his neck. They made out for several minutes, deepening the kiss with each passing second. However Nate realized her intentions and pulled back immediately.

"No way Serena! You are NOT taking advantage of me when I'm wasted." Nate slurred out. He put his hand on her lower back and led her over to the limo. He opened the door and gently pushed her in. "Henry, make sure this woman gets home in one piece!" Nate closed the door and watched the limo drive off towards Serena's building before hailing himself a cab.

'_Best date ever.' _Nate thought to himself with a genuine smile.


End file.
